Current suspended light sources, such as holiday and pendant lights, do not provide for independent movement of each light source and do not conceal part of the light source. Thus, current suspended light sources do not provide for independent positioning of each light with respect to each other light along the wire that the lights are attached and also do not provide ways of reflecting and or diffusing the lights to provide for different lighting effects.